10 More iTunes Drabbles 2
by MBInc
Summary: Third set of 10 Sara/Catherine drabbles. WARNING: FEMMESLASH. Don't like, don't read.


**A/N**: Another 10 Itunes shuffle drabbles to get back into the whole writing vibe. Hope you'll like 'em. Listen to the songs while reading the drabbles to get a complete image of the setting of the drabble. On with the show…

**Main Title – The Bone Collector OST – Craig Armstrong**

Sara slowly reached for her gun, trying to stay as quiet as possible. She knew Catherine was in there, she could hear her yelling. But she had also heard more voices.

"Officer under fire," Sara whispered into her phone as she heard shots behind fired. Slowly, she crouched to the open door of the garage. Making sure no one saw her, she knelt behind some barrels that had just been rolled outside by a burly, longhaired men.

_Probably one of Carvello's men_, Sara thought.

Then she spotted Catherine, huddled on the Floor, gripping her shoulder, a man standing over her, waving his gun threateningly.

"Police!" Sara yelled as she stepped out of her hiding place and right behind the man. "Drop your gun!"

"Wha-" The man turned around, surprised by the sudden shouts and the sound of a gun being cocked.

He raised his arm, aiming to fire at Sara, but before he could squeeze the trigger, Sara managed to fire her gun, hitting the man in his shoulder and sending the gun flying out of his hand.

She stepped forwards, pushed the man down to the ground and yanked his arms behind his back, not caring about the wound in his shoulder. "Catherine?" she carefully asked, ignoring the man's wails of pain. "Cath, baby, are you okay?" Sara asked, not even noticing her own slip of the tongue.

The strawberry blonde looked up, shaking uncontrollably, and merely nodded.

Finally, backup arrived on the scene and Sara quickly handed over the suspect to two officers, before kneeling next to her colleague. Carefully, she reached out and cupped Catherine's chin.

"Did he hurt you?" she asked softly.

Catherine nodded, grimacing in pain. "My shoulder," she started in a whisper. "I think he broke my clavicle."

Sara reached into Catherine's jacket, pushing it aside softly so that she could let her fingers slide over her colleague's skin, trying to locate a possible fracture. She suddenly felt something pierce Catherine's skin, and as she pulled back her hand, her fingers were covered in blood.

"We need to get you to the hospital," Sara said sternly as she looked at the other officers that were now securing the scene. "Where is that damn ambulance?"

**Thinking About You – Radiohead**

Sara slipped into the club, hoping no one would spot her. She ordered a beer and sat down at the back of the bar, far away from the stage. She checked her watch. _She'll be on soon_.

Still not understanding why Catherine had turned back to dancing, Sara had tried to reason with her the weeks before.

But Catherine didn't want to listen. She had said she needed the money, for Lindsey and herself. And when Sara had offered to help her out, the reply she got was a slap in the face.

"_I don't need your pity," Catherine said as she tried to close the door on Sara. _

_The brunette placed her hand against the door. "Please, Cath," she started. "I…"_

"_Go, Sara. You've already done enough!" The strawberry blonde slammed the door closed, leaving a saddened and almost desperate Sara behind._

Sara shook her head and gulped down some of her beer. Over the last couple of weeks she hadn't been able to stop thinking about Catherine, the woman who owned her heart even though she didn't know it. Her eyes turned to the stage as different music started to play and spotlights went on.

Her love was there on stage, and her heart was filled with pain.

**Choice notes – Alex Winston**

"It looks like it's going to be a beautiful day," Catherine said as she looked out the window of the diner.

Sara smiled. "Yeah. Too bad I'll be sleeping most of the time." She stretched, trying to loosen the muscles in her back. "I've got a double shift ahead of me."

"Ouch," Catherine said as she looked at the brunette.

Sara nodded as she reached for her coffee. "My back isn't enjoying all the work I've been doing on the Potter's SUV."

"I told you to take it easy," Catherine chastised.

Sara ducked her head, avoiding Catherine's eyes. "I know."

"Well, seeing as how I am off tonight…How about I take you home, give you a massage and let you catch some sleep?" Catherine asked, looking hopefully.

"I don't know, Cath. Lindsey will be there, are you sure you want her to know?" Sara said after she finished her coffee.

Catherine reached out, covering Sara's hand with her own. "Yes, I'm ready."

Sara looked up as Catherine squeezed her hand. "Are you sure?"

The strawberry blonde nodded slowly. She leaned over the table, tugging on Sara's arm, and kissed her softly. "I'm sure."

Sara smiled broadly, quickly throwing some bills on the table. "Let's go then." She stood up, held out her hand for Catherine to take.

**Strangeness & Charm [live] – Florence & the Machine NC-17**

Sara flipped Catherine onto her back, pushing her thigh between her wife's legs as she covered the strawberry blonde's body with her own. She'd had enough of Catherine's teasing…

Crashing her lips against Catherine's, Sara moaned loudly as she felt Catherine's wetness cover her skin. She slipped her hand between their bodies and found her lover's throbbing clit, and slowly started manipulating the small nub.

"Goddess, Sara," Catherine moaned. Her eyes closed tightly as she felt Sara's fingers enter her. "Yes," she hissed as she dug her nails into Sara's back.

Spurred by Catherine's actions, Sara kissed along Catherine's neck, letting her tongue and lips trace a path down to her lover's breasts. Sucking. Nipping. Biting. Licking. Pushing her lover over the edge and into pure bliss.

**You've Ruined Me – Norah Jones**

Sara was alone in her apartment, sitting on the couch, clutching a mug filled with hot coffee in her hands. She thought back to what had happened that weekend.

Catherine had kissed her. Out of the blue.

The brunette pinched the bridge of her nose, her mind was in overdrive. Why did Catherine kiss her? She set her mug down on the coffee table in front of her, then stood up and started pacing back and forth.

It had happened last Friday. Sara had dropped Catherine off at home after shift and right before the strawberry blonde exited the car, she'd planted a kiss on Sara's lips. It had been a fleeting kiss, but definitely more than just a friendly peck.

Sara groaned. She was so confused by Catherine's actions. _One moment she seemed angry at anything and everything I do, the next she's going for a lip lock_?

Slumping back down onto the couch, Sara started to hit one of the pillows in frustration. "Argh!"

Sara jumped as there suddenly was a knock at the door. She walked over to her apartment door and looked through the spyhole. "Catherine," she gasped.

Slowly, she opened the door, hiding herself partially behind it.

"Hi." Catherine said nervously.

"Hi," the brunette replied softly.

"Can I come in?" Catherine asked, a small smile quirking her lips.

Sara nodded and stepped aside, letting the strawberry blonde enter. She closed the door and leaned back against it, letting out a breath she had been holding unconsciously. _Here we go…_

**Oh Lately it's so quiet – OK Go**

Grissom sat at his desk. Where would Sara be? He had seen her leave with Catherine, but the way those two behaved towards one another… They were like fire and ice.

Ever since she'd started working in their team he'd felt this pull to the brunette, but whatever he tried, it seemed she wasn't really interested in him other than as her team leader and mentor.

Still he wondered if there could be more between the two of them…

_Meanwhile, on the other side of Las Vegas…_

Sara sat up against the headboard and pulled Catherine closer in her arms and held on to her tightly as her lover still shivered with the last remnants of the climax that were coursing through her body.

Sara kissed the strawberry blonde's forehead. "I've got you," she said as she slowly caressed Catherine's back.

"Thank you, baby," Catherine said as she nuzzled Sara's throat. "That was amazing."

"_You're _amazing," Sara said as she let her fingers trail down Catherine's arm.

**If It Hadn't Been For Love – Adele**

"Welcome to San Francisco!" Sara said as she stepped outside and wrapped her arms round Lindsey, pulling her into a tight hug. "It's good to have you here, Linds. I really missed you."

"I missed you too, Sara." Lindsey hugged the brunette. "I …Ehm…Brought someone along."

Sara pulled back and looked over to the car where a lanky, curly-haired girl was pulling several bags out of the car's trunk. Sara chuckled as she looked back at Lindsey. "Ella, right?"

"Well," Lindsey started, blushing profusely. "Her too…"

Sara's head snapped up as she heard another car door open and close. She held her breath as she saw who walked over.

"Sara." Catherine nodded and smiled in greeting as she walked to where the others were standing.

Sara forgot everyone else around her, having eyes only for the strawberry blonde standing in front of her. "You're here," she whispered.

"I'm sorry it took me so long," Catherine said as she stepped right in front of the tall brunette.

Sara reached out and cupped Catherine's cheek, her thumb tracing those delicate lips she loved to kiss. "You're really here," she said again.

The strawberry blonde smiled. "Yes, Sara. I'm here and I'm here to stay."

Dark eyebrows shot up high. "What?"

Catherine placed her hands on Sara's chest as the brunette pulled her closer. Sara leaned down and claimed Catherine's lips in a passionate kiss.

"I'll take that as a yes," Catherine said as both women smiled, their foreheads resting together.

**Bad Influence – Pink**

Catherine rolled her eyes as she saw her two favorite women make their way up to the house from the garage. By the looks of things, Sara and Lindsey had been working on Sara's bike again. Grease streaked their faces and coveralls.

Fortunately, this time they had been wise enough to put on coveralls. Last time, Catherine had found a nice surprise in the laundry when she discovered that Lindsey's clothes had been ruined. Everything had been covered in grease and oil.

Sara opened the back door and let Lindsey enter. "Hey baby," the brunette said as she walked over to where Catherine was chopping vegetables at the kitchen counter. She tried to sneak away a piece of carrot, but was slapped on the wrists by her wife.

"Stop being a bad influence on our daughter," Catherine started.

"Sorry," Sara said as she grinned. She grabbed another piece of carrot, plopped it in her mouth and winked at Lindsey. Catherine groaned as she saw the banter between Lindsey and Sara.

Catherine heard Lindsey fidgeting with the zipper of her coveralls, something she did whenever she wanted to talk about something but didn't know how to broach the subject. "What's up, Linds?"

"Well, ehm…Mom, you know, next week I'll turn eighteen," Lindsey started.

Catherine turned around to where her wife and daughter were standing, both big grins on their faces. "Why do I get the feeling I'm not going like what is coming next?" she asked, one eyebrow raised.

Lindsey looked at Sara, who shrugged and then gave her a little nudge with her shoulder, urging her on. "I would like to learn how to ride a bike."

Catherine groaned inwardly. She knew this was coming. Pretending to misunderstand her daughter, she replied, "Well, I think my old bicycle is still stored somewhere in the garage. I'd say go ahead."

"Ehm, Mom," Lindsey continued, "I kind of meant the kind with a motor…Like Sara's Harley?"

Two eager faces looked at Catherine. She had known this was coming, all that tinkering the two had been doing on Sara's Harley, all the talking about Harleys during dinner, all the bike trips the two had been making lately...

"We'll see. Now, you two go get cleaned up for dinner. Ten more minutes and it'll be ready."

"Thanks, Mom," Lindsey said as she pecked her mom's cheek, leaving a smear of dirt on her mother's cheek, then ran off to her bedroom.

"Yeah, thanks babes," Sara said, as she too kissed the strawberry blonde, planting another greasy smear on Catherine's face.

"Hey!" Catherine growled, grabbed a towel and tried to smack Sara's behind, but the brunette managed to flee the kitchen right on time.

"Women…" Catherine sighed, a smile tugging at her lips.

**Taking Chances – Celine Dion**

Catherine stared in shock at the brunette kneeling in front of her.

"Will you spend the rest of our lives with me?" Sara asked as she opened a little black box.

The strawberry blonde's head started spinning. Wasn't this all going a bit too fast? Sure, they had known one another for years. As colleagues…

Only two months ago, their relationship had changed from merely a professional one, to a relationship of the heart. Only two months ago had Sara been brave enough to confess what both of them had already been feeling for a long time. And again, Sara was the brave one of the two of them. Brave enough to ask Catherine to marry her.

Although Catherine knew there was still so much to learn and discover about her lover, she also knew being with Sara was where she was meant to be.

Taking Catherine's silence for a no, Sara looked down, cleared her throat and muttered a sorry as she started to put the ring away.

"Wait," Catherine said in a whisper, her hand on Sara's shoulder. She cupped Sara's cheek and met dark, questioning eyes.

Leaning down, she claimed Sara's lips in a passionate kiss. "Yes."

**Electric – Go Back to the Zoo NC-17**

_The palest skin, the golden hair,_

_You make me wild with your hungry stare_

Sara stared at her, not able to tear her eyes away from the woman dancing in front of her. Gorgeous tresses of strawberry blonde hair. Beautiful breasts, hidden behind a lacy blue bra. Curvaceous hips, gyrating to the beat of the music. Oh how she loved watching her wife dance for her…

_I kiss your breast with mouths of flame_

_Get down and play, my lovers game_

Sara pulled her down into her lap, moaning as Catherine kept up her teasing moves, gyrating her hips against Sara's trembling abdomen. Tantalizingly slow, Catherine pushed her bra straps down her arms, her hands then searching Sara's and placing them on the claps on the front, their eyes locked. Sara's labored breath tickled her lips as they leaned closer and closer. Instead of kissing those delicious lips, Sara leaned down as she removed the lacy piece of lingerie, kissing the newly exposed skin of Catherine's breasts…

_Gimme that song I wanna sing_

_I want it all, want everything_

Sara stood, gathering Catherine in her arms. The strawberry blonde immediately wrapped her long legs around Sara's waist, kissing her passionate as her wife started for the stairs. Powerful arms held on to Catherine tightly as she wrapped her arms around her lover's neck, her nails raking down Sara's spine, shoulders trembling under her touch.

"Tonight you're mine," Sara whispered into Catherine's ear as they vanished into their bedroom.

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is very much appreciated. Thanks!**


End file.
